The present invention relates generally to automated component feed systems, and particularly to a system that orients a threaded insert and that ensures proper orientation of the insert before the insert is fitted into a workpiece.
Because it is less expensive and lighter in weight than steel, aluminum is utilized in the manufacture of products such as automotive engine cylinder head blocks and airplane wings. Typically, engine components are fastened to the cylinder head blocks, or wing skins are fastened to the airplane wings, through the insertion of threaded fasteners, such as bolts or screws, within threaded bores formed in the blocks or wings. The structural integrity of an assembled engine, wing, or similar workpiece is thereby directly related to the strength of these threaded connections.
However, the above-described threaded connections do not exhibit the same strength as do threaded connections in steel workpieces. When fasteners are driven into the bores in direct threaded relationship, threaded aluminum bores are more susceptible to being stripped both during workpiece assembly or upon actual workpiece usage. Stripped bores cause the fastener to inadequately secure the components to the workpiece. Such a condition is unacceptable, as maximum structural integrity and performance is required due to the high degree of stress placed on a workpiece at the threaded connections.
In addition, aluminum, although being a more lightweight metal than steel, is more affected by environmental conditions such as thermal cycling. Therefore, threaded bores in aluminum workpieces must be increased in length to compensate for such properties. Increased bore length results in increased workpiece size, increased fastener length, and a corresponding increase in overall workpiece weight. With continuing demand in the automotive industry for higher engine performance in smaller areas of implementation, the increased dimensional requirements represent a significant design limitation.
In response in part to the above, threaded steel inserts are often utilized in the above and other applications to increase the structural integrity of threaded workpiece connections and to minimize workpiece weight and overall dimensions. Typically, oversized threaded bores are formed in the aluminum workpieces. A threaded steel insert is then driven into the bore, via a tang formed at one end thereof, in a friction fit. A fastener engages with the insert rather than the aluminum bore walls as it is driven into the workpiece. The fastener/insert interconnection thereby creates a structurally sound securing of the fastener to the workpiece and eliminates stripping of the bore inner walls by the fastener.
When steel inserts are used in automatic assembly operations, it is essential that the insert be fitted into the bore in a tang-down orientation. If the insert is fitted in a tang-up orientation, insertion of the fastener into the bore is obstructed. Such an obstruction could cause jamming of the supply system and subsequently result in assembly line downtime and added maintenance and repair costs.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a threaded insert orient system that ensures that an insert supplied from an automated insert supply system is correctly oriented in a tang-down position before being blown into the bore of a nosepiece receiver for insertion into a workpiece bore, thereby minimizing assembly line downtime.